


A Helping Hand

by ButtxrflyBandage



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, I will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: The UB find The (not yet) Detective in a life or death situation and are determined to save her. Most of them anyway.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> It's not super long but the next chapters will be!

Kira was laid out on the cold concrete, coughing and choking on her own blood as her vision went in and out. She just wanted some goddamn peace and instead she got this. But she supposed peace would come soon enough if she stopped fighting.

Not like there was much to live for anyway. All she had was Tina and her cruel girlfriend Bobby. Tina would be better off without her given that Tina always had to make her feel better and Kira was just happy to be able to get away from Bobby.

She hated that woman's goddamn guts but she had no choice but to stick around. If she didn't Bobby would ruin her life. She told Kira that herself the night Bobby hit her.

She had wanted Bobby to die but she figured this was just as good and if she was lucky Bobby would be blamed for her murder. That would the perfect revenge.

She coughed softly, closing her eyes. She was going to die alone. Tina wasn't even there. She wished Tina was there. That would make leaving just a little easier. Or maybe it would make it harder. She wasn't sure but she wanted her best friend there.

She laid there in silence for what felt like centuries. It was getting colder. She wasn't sure if it was the air around her or her body beginning to slow down. Maybe both. But it was damn cold. She always did hate the cold. She managed a chuckle at the thought. How ironic.

Her chuckle sounded pained but she felt numb now. That was bad. She knew that was bad. But she didn't care. She'd welcome death with open arms.

After what felt like another eternity Kira heard the door open before footsteps sounded. 'No.' she thought. 'I'm supposed to die.'

She felt a foot jab into her side which pulled a groan of pain from her. There's the pain. That wasn't there before.

"She's alive." a voice said, sounding disinterested. Like she had better things to do than help a dying girl. Maybe she did. Kira wouldn't protest if she left even if she could.

"Really? You're gonna kick the dying girl?" Another voice asked.

Kira felt a gentle hand press to her shoulder. It instantly made her relax as if the person had some kind of magic touch. "It's alright. We're going to help you." she said in a calming voice.

"That makes one of us." the first voice said. "Not my problem."

"I'm going pick you up." the calming voice said. She gently sat Kira up before picking her up in her arms which earned a hiss of pain.

Kira wanted to open her eyes to see the woman who was holding her but her eyelids felt so heavy. She wasn't sure she could open them.

As the woman carried her away with the others following close Kira somehow managed to pry her eyelids open. Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the woman holding her. "Wow." she breathed before her eyelids begun to close again, slipping into unconsciousness.


End file.
